a hamster attacks
by grungekitty
Summary: just that. LOL! XD yeah anyways, playing the game (again...my profile) with Lorrie the Ninja Elf :)


**Lorrie the Ninja Elf wanted to play the game**

**for once, she sent her list first 0-0**

**lucky I typed mine out already**

**let's get cracking! **ಠ**_**ಠ

**P.S...I don't feel like grammar today**

**SO SCREW OFF! -_-**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"I can't believe I've never been to your house before this!" Chiro said as he followed his pink haired girlfriend

"well the robot's pretty cool, and I can never keep this place clean" Jinmay said nervously, knowing full well that her house wasn't in the least, presentable

Jinmay tried her best to keep Chiro out of her room, but curiosity took charge.

Chiro walked in, and immediately tripped on a jewelery box. A teddy bear fell on top of him.

"sorry" Jinmay said "I told you it was messy!"

"It's ok" Chiro said, trying to pull him self up by the bathroom in her wardrobe

but he pulled on a silk blanket and a potted rosebush fell on his head

he fell backwards.

Jinmay laughed.

"here it is!" she said, grabbing her DIY tie-dye kit and the notebook under it

"so we can go?" Chiro asked, hoping not to receive anymore injuries

"I _said_ you didn't have to come! but nooooo! _you_ wanted to see my house!" Jinmay snipped

"ok! ok! I get it! _now_ can we go?" He asked

Jinmay paused

"ok" she giggled

and they left on Chiro's motorcycle.

...

"OTTO! What are you doing!?" Gibson yelled, completely baffled

"I'm making dinner" The green monkey grinned

SPRX looked over the table, just as lost as his blue brother

"fried chicken...spaghetti...pineapple!? Otto! just...WHAT!?" SPRX said, scratching his head

"and there's some cupcakes in the oven!" Otto smiled

The rest of the team just stared at him

"What?" he asked

they just shook their heads and went about their business

Then Chiro and Jinmay walked in

only to hear an alarm go off

Gibson ran to the computer

"something's attacking downtown!" Gibson declared

"monkeys mobilize!" Chiro yelled

and so they did

...

When the team got downtown, there was a hamster, wearing a little wig, swatting around what looked like a _chipmunk-totem_?

"give it! The hyper force is here to stop you!" Chiro said over the microphone

"NEVER!" the hamster yelled as he sent an energy attack towards them from his chipmunk-totem

"WHOA!" SPRX said as he barley pulled the fist rocket 3 out of the way in time

"Get that hamster team!" Chiro ordered

"he's retreating into the swamp area outside of Shuggazoom" Gibson said "we can't take the robot there!"

"right! so we go on foot!" Chiro said

...

the team sludged around in the swamp, and came upon a cabin

"that must be where he's hiding" Chiro said in a commanding tone

"you seem a little, I don't know, like this is personal?" SPRX said

"I don't like hamsters!" Chiro said

"first water, then clowns, then being helpless, now this!? What's next!? LEPRECHAUNS!?" Gibson of all people said

everyone stared

"What? You have to admit, it's a lot of fears!" Gibson said

"whatever!" Chiro ground his teeth as he went into the cabin

the team found their little hamster friend eating a honeycomb

"GOTCHA!" Chiro yelled as he lunged

but the hamster dodged, grabbing a philipshead screwdriver and throwing it at the teen

but Chiro dodged, and it hit a cork-board behind him

then Otto grabbed the hamster

"after all these years I've finally found you!" Chiro said "I wasn't sure if it was you or not at first screwdriver gave it away! I know it's you!"

"uh...Whatcha talking about?" Otto asked

"this hamster killed my parents!" Chiro said

"wait what?" Nova said

"has anyone noticed that Antauri hasn't had a line this whole story?" Otto asked

Antauri opened his mouth, but was stopped by Gibson

"YOU'LL DOOM US ALL!" The scientist yelled

then suddenly...CHEETAHS ON UNICYCLES!

AND THEN EVERYONE TURNED PURPLE!

and then the world blew up -_-

* * *

**Cloë: and then...the world blew up? '-'**

**Olivia: YUP! ^v^**

**Cloë: Olivia, what happened right there?**

**Olivia: I had a bit of fun! ^v^**

**Cloë: *sigh***

**Olivia: WEEEEEE...**

**Cloë: *eyeroll***

**Olivia: *whack***

**Cloë: OLIVIA! THIS IS GETTING OLD! *chases her***

**Olivia: *hides behind fridge***

**Cloë: *reaching behind fridge unsuccessfully* CURSE THIS INFERNAL FRIDGE! WHY IS THERE EVEN A FRIDGE IN OUR HEAD!?**

**Amber: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! -_-**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
